pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Misha
Misha, short for Mikhail, also referred to as "No. 71" in reference to his experiment identification number, is a human character from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Taken by Moreau at a young age, Misha was subject to numerous gruesome human experiments alongside many other children. For reasons unknown, Vanitas of the Blue Moon sought out Misha, destroying Moreau's laboratory and research in the process. During this time, the Blue Moon Vampire also adopted another, Vanitas - at the time referred to as "No. 69", into the Blue Moon Clan. The two would grow up alongside each other, only to be separated by unknown means - though the guilt over what happened to Misha still haunts Vanitas. Description Appearance Misha appears to be a young boy with pale short blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, which were noted by Dominique de Sade to appear exactly like Vanitas'. Misha wears a large cloak over a suit jacket and a bow tie in Vanitas' memories, and his eyes are obscured by a fringe of short hair. When he is later encountered by Dominique, he wears a cloak with shoulder plates, over what appears to be a dark button down coat and a side-belt. When he is first seen in person, he notably has an artificial hand, which does not appear in Vanitas' memories of him. Personality Coming Soon! History Misha's origins are largely unknown prior to being taken by a doctor under the employ of the Chasseurs, Moreau. A man with an obsessive desire to become a Vampire himself, Moreau would use the children he'd collected in order to perform gruesome human experiments in pursuit of such a conclusion. During this time, Misha became very attached to another of the children being experimented on, No. 69. The legendary Vampire, Vanitas of the Blue Moon, soon came to pursue Moreau, disgusted by his actions. After destroying Moreau's research and laboratory, Vanitas carried an emotionally scarred Misha in her arms as she took her leave. Before she could however, she was approached by No. 69, who she asked if he would like to go with her as well. Though No. 69 did indeed go with Vanitas, while came to love and admire the Blue Moon Vampire as his adoptive "father", No. 69 came to despise their saviour for being a Vampire - vowing to one day steal the Blue Moon Vampire's power in order to kill all Vampires. One day, Vanitas of the Blue Moon teaches both Misha and No. 69 about the Malnomen Prédateur - which causes a Vampire's shadow to take on physical form and seek to devour everything in its path until it's finally devoured the Vampire it belongs to. Eventually, No. 69 did in fact inherit the name Vanitas from the Blue Moon Vampire, who also passed on to him The Book of Vanitas as a means of spreading her curse. Something happened between Misha and Vanitas that drove the two of them apart, and the guilt that Vanitas feels surrounding his actions, haunts him without end as he is constantly reminded of the promise he broke with Misha. Plot Hunters of the Dark Arc No. 71 first appears in Vanitas' memories when Moreau asks for his whereabouts. Vanitas recalls his and No. 71's rescue from Moreau's laboratory by Vanitas of the Blue Moon, as well as memories of No. 71's attachment to the vampire. Return of the Beast Arc After spying on Vanitas' date with Jeanne and saving the two when Jeanne is found out to be a Vampire, Dominique de Sade and Dante seek out their friends. Though they're unable to find them, Dante asks why Dominique has taken such an interest in Jeanne, believing that it would be more beneficial for her if Vanitas and Jeanne were together - this flusters Dominique to the point where she doesn't notice Misha behind her, knocking him over as she attempts to evade the subject. When Dominique goes to help Misha, she notices his artificial hand, as well as the fact that his blue eyes are exactly the same as Vanitas'. Hearing Dante say Dominique's name, Misha happily introduces himself to her. Powers and Abilities Coming Soon! Relationships Vanitas Vanitas harbors guilt over their broken relationship and is apparently haunted by Misha. Vanitas of the Blue Moon Coming Soon! Gallery Coming Soon! Quotes To Dominique de Sade "Call me Misha...madamoiselle." Appearances *Mémoire 18: Dos à Dos *Mémoire 21: Serment Promise (Part Two) }} Trivia * While it is unknown what happened between Misha and Vanitas, Vanitas is shown to be very guilty about their falling out, which has been partially pieced together through his memory and guilt: ** Misha appeared in Vanitas' memory and demanded that Vanitas "give back his 'father'" in Mémoire 17: Cicatrice. ** In Mémoire 18: Dos à Dos Vanitas' guilt took the form of Misha, telling Vanitas that he doesn't want to be responsible for another person's death. ** In Mémoire 20.5: Serment - Promise (Part One), Vanitas' guilt once again returns as Misha, commenting on the promise Vanitas had broken with him. Navigation Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Clan of the Blue Moon